The proliferation of multimedia devices (e.g. Google Chromecast, Roku, Amazon FireTV, all of which are names are protected by trademarks) that access user accounts, WiFi passwords, contend and personally identifiable information (PII) has increased significantly. Most of the available offerings do not offer a way to securely store user secrets, account info, and PII. These devices are typically very low cost and security is an afterthought. Expensive security methods are not fully employed to protect the user, content provider, or device manufacturer.